The present invention generally relates to sensors, and more specifically, to a blast wave detector.
In today's environment, a range of devices are used to measure pressure waves and their effects. Pressure sensors can be used to collect data in a number of applications including instrumentation for weather, aircraft, automobiles, and the like. In addition, the pressure sensors can include different types of devices such as piezoelectric devices, electromagnetic devices, optical sensors, to name a few. For example, seismographs are used to measure the waves caused by earthquakes. The detected signals can be monitored over a period of time to determine patterns of the measured event such as an earthquake.